


oh, baby

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Renjun is good with kids, mostly. It’s why he offered to babysit for a full weekend. How hard could that be?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: stillness in woe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	oh, baby

Renjun is good with kids, mostly. It’s why he offered his second to last free weekend before finals week to his academic advisor, who was going on her honeymoon. He’d been in her office more than his own dorm room this semester and thought that this might be the best way to repay her for all the times he’s barged into her office stressed and crying, begging to change his major even though he decided not to right at the moment she was about to submit the request. 

In theory, it was a good idea, maybe one of the best Renjun has had in quite a while. He gets paid to hang out with three kids for forty-eight hours in his rich academic advisor’s fancy as fuck house. How hard could that be? 

Clearly, Renjun underestimated the work it takes to care for a child. What his academic advisor failed to mention was that her toddlers are extremely hard to please and do not take no for an answer  _ ever _ .

Renjun slouches against the table, making himself eye-to-eye with the children in front of him. “Jieun, you can’t have chocolates for dinner.” Renjun frowns. “I really wish you could, but Mama said no sweets until after you eat your vegetables.”

The little girl in front of him pouts. He will not be persuaded by an absolutely adorable pout that is tearing at his delicate heart. No way. “But Mama isn’t  _ here _ !” She whines, thrashing in the chair. Yejin nods and crosses her little arms over her chest. Jitae sits in his high chair, content with the few Cheerios on the table. 

In any other circumstance, Renjun would coo and resist the urge to pinch their cheeks. He hopes he wasn’t this insufferable when he was their age.

Renjun sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “Here’s an ultimatum,” he begins, then remembers that he has two four year olds and a six month old baby sitting in front of him. They don’t know what an  _ ultimatum  _ is. 

“For every veggie you eat, I will give you one chocolate,” he stresses the quantity, putting up a finger.

“Two!” Yejin counters, a mischievous smile spreads across her face. It almost reminds Renjun of himself. Oh God… Maybe he  _ was  _ as insufferable as them when he was their age.

“One.” Renjun repeats. “Three!” Jieun adds on and Yejin claps. “Three chocolates, no veggies.” She declares. 

_ Since when did getting a kid to eat their greens become this hard? _ Renjun asks himself, pushing the small bowls of japchae and a plate of hobak jeon towards them. “Look, it’s really good!” Renjun picks off a piece of spinach from his own plate of food and eats it, exaggerating hums and rubbing his stomach. “So yummy! Better than chocolate!”

They don’t exactly believe him yet but Renjun takes it as a job well done when they pick up the noodles. He follows suit and the three of them take a bite at the same time. “Good, right?”

As Jieun swallows, her face twists up with disgust. She shakes her head fervently. Yejin doesn’t really seem to mind so Renjun takes that as a half victory. “Well, if you’re not going to eat all your food,” Renjun begins, feeding Jitae a spoonful of ssal-mium. “I guess I’ll have to give  _ all _ of Jieun’s chocolates to Yejin.” He decides, sneaking a glance at them. 

Jieun’s mouth falls into an o-shape, noodles falling out of her mouth. Renjun stifles a laugh as he watches her try to shove all the food in her mouth in an attempt to quickly clear her plates. He tells her not to eat so fast otherwise she’ll end up getting a stomach ache to which her sister agrees. “I  _ hate  _ when my tummy hurts,” she exclaims and Renjun nods with a “me too.”

They finish dinner shortly after, mainly because Renjun promised the chocolates and a movie, which would mean that they’d be able to stay up past their normal bed time. He ushers them into the back room and turns on the television for them so they don’t do anything too crazy while he washes the dishes and calls Yukhei, like he promised him as well. 

Yukhei picks up on the second ring, a smile already turning up the ends of his lips. “Hey,” he whistles, looking mostly at Renjun’s unfamiliar background. “Mrs. Wilkins has a nice ass house.” is his second comment, causing Renjun to snort. He’s about to answer when Jieun and Yejin dash into the kitchen and around the island countertop. “Junjun, Yejin won’t share!” Jieun exclaims, seconds away from a temper tantrum. 

Renjun sighs and gives Yukhei a bashful smile. He returns an even bigger one before Renjun turns around to the toddlers in front of him. “Yejin, you have to share okay? I thought you wanted to watch Bubble Guppies,” he frowns. It’s why he even turned the television on in the first place. 

Yejin, as stubborn as any four-year old, shakes her head. “I had it first!”

“My name is on it!” Jieun argues, pulling the toy towards herself. Yejin pulls back and they begin a game of tug of war. Renjun inhales to keep his cool. “If you guys keep pulling on the toy, then you’ll break it and no one can play with it.” 

It gets them to at least stop pulling on the doll but they both won’t let go. “ _ Share _ ,” Renjun frowns. “Or no chocolates and movies.” The threat of taking away the two things they want the most is enough to get them to stop fighting and retreat into the back room again. 

Renjun turns back to his phone, rolling his eyes at Yukhei on his screen laughing his ass off. “Looks like you need a little help?” He’s tempted to say no, because he doesn’t need help babysitting a couple of kids. The response is on the tip of his tongue until the cries of Yejin float into the kitchen. 

Yukhei laughs as Renjun’s face drops and he nods sheepishly. “I’ll text you the address.”

It takes about thirty-five minutes for Yukhei to get to the house and in that time, Renjun thinks he grew grey hairs from these kids. 

The kids are all over Yukhei when he comes to the back and introduces himself, playing and laughing. Even Jitae seems enamored with his boyfriend, whining to be picked up, making grabby hands at Yukhei, like his older sisters. 

Renjun sits back for a second, taking in the sight while he sets up the movie and snacks. Yukhei has a lot of younger cousins, so it’s not a surprise that he has an affinity for children. Renjun thinks it’s cute, how he just attracts kids and cares for them as if they were his own. 

The babies choose Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper, and while Renjun would’ve preferred watching something like a Disney movie, he has to admit it’s funny watching the girls and Yukhei sing along. 

He leans over to Yukhei, asking how he even knows the words to these songs. He shrugs. “My cousin is a year older than me and we spent a lot of time together growing up. She really liked Barbie and I wanted to do everything she did so I just ended up liking Barbie movies too,” he smiles and Renjun can’t help but smile back. 

There’s still so many things he doesn’t know about Yukhei that he learns every day since they’ve moved in together. Renjun thinks that one day, when they’re finally done with college and their respective graduate school duties, maybe a weekend in their life would look like this too. Sitting on the couch and watching a movie with their children, their only worries in life being what to make for their kids’ lunch boxes the next morning.

“Do you think we’ll be like this one day?” Renjun whispers, as they carry the kids to their beds once they fall asleep. 

“Married? With kids?” Yukhei elaborates. Renjun nods as Yukhei looks down at Yejin in his arms and Jitae sleeping soundly in his crib, a soft smile curling up his lips. “Yeah, one hundred percent, Junjun.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, humming in response.

“You know I love you, right?” Yukhei murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Renjun’s head. 

“Always.”

“Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. after some recent events, i deactivated my writing twitter but i do have a new
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dobby0323)
> 
> that i will check often :)
> 
> atm, i dont think i’ll be returning to ao3 twt and i also will be taking a break from writing due to aforementioned recent events. i’ll be back soon! thank you! ♡


End file.
